


[MCU][铁奇异] 财政问题-一只句号_2

by gwjkl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 2020年从lofter导入至ao3
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange





	[MCU][铁奇异] 财政问题-一只句号_2

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年从lofter导入至ao3

托尼花了点时间才在复仇者基地找到斯特兰奇，毕竟后者画个圈就能前往任何地方（甚至其他维度），定位斯特兰奇总是有点困难。等他找到后，发现这次斯特兰奇没穿他的法师服，而是一身西装。他们两个人一同站在落地玻璃窗前，看楼下训练队伍整齐跑过，留下他们两个在玻璃窗上的倒影，倒影里斯特兰奇还穿着法师服。

“我的西装只是幻觉。”斯特兰奇耸耸肩，“我当时几乎破产，为了治疗，卖掉了所有能卖的东西。”

他伸出手给托尼展示，左手戴着悬戒，其他每根手指都被伤疤贯穿。

“要不是你现在不需要开车了，我可以把你的车改成智能人工自动驾驶。”托尼说，“说到破产，你们真的不需要做点什么改善财政吗？”

“哦，我们计划在纽约圣所外一楼开个礼品店。”斯特兰奇说，“我相信圣所的财政状况很快就会有所改善。”

“通过吃冰淇淋、软糖和每天都在外用餐？”托尼问。

斯特兰奇沉默了一会，“我可以通过法术，不断复原食物，欺骗自己每顿饭都吃的很好。”他挤出一个不甚自信的微笑，“我肯定不会是最穷的至尊法师。”

托尼戳破他，“你是。时代不同了，斯蒂芬，现在是二十一世纪了，你得用点商业手段赚钱。比如把你的小礼品店打造成ins网红打卡景点。”

“然后每个人站在礼品店前和招牌合照？说嘿这太酷了，应该开在旧金山Haight-Ashbury区，肯定成为嬉皮士心中圣殿？不，我对《众妙之门》和迷幻剂都不感兴趣。”

托尼克制地翻了个白眼，幸好斯特兰奇今天没穿斗篷，要么斗篷肯定会打他。“虽然我不知道为什么你坚持不卖圣所里那些破烂——”

“——那都是魔法道具，被心怀不轨的法师利用会导致灾祸。”

“多维空间导游？”

“风险太高，很多人心脏承受能力不够。”

“天哪，斯特兰奇（Strange），天哪，这太奇怪（strange）了。”托尼摇了摇手指，“你想赚钱，赚钱就要承担风险，这世界没有稳赚不赔的生意。不过我还真想出个稳赚不赔的主意。”

托尼偏偏这时候停下来，开始整理西装，斯特兰奇看着他，胡子都要翘起来了，托尼这才继续说，“搞个修行体验之旅，让钱多到没处花的富豪体验苦修，在喜马拉雅山上追寻心灵的平静。”

斯特兰奇险些笑出来，他扭开头，“好啊。我要不要这样宣传：纽约著名医生车祸后双手尽毁，散尽家财，最后却在卡玛泰姬找到人生的意义。”

“这个嘛，只要我找个大型聚会，对他们说，我在那找到了不少意义就行。”托尼对斯特兰斯抛个飞眼。

  



End file.
